


He Won't Hurt You Anymore

by HammCheddr



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ASGORIEL IS MY LIFE, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Brief mentions of other au's, Ecto belly, Ecto vagina, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectoplasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Hurt, I wrote this at 3 am plz be nice, Kinda fontcest, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red thinks Sans is kinda like boss, Smut, Tags will change later, Trouble breathing, blowjob, brief UF fontcest, cringy, detailed sex, possible trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/pseuds/HammCheddr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red has always been abused. His whole life has been miserable. But when another him goes to his timeline and saves him from freezing, how will he react? Obviously this stranger wants something from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisans/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Splashes of Red and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390526) by [Kisans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisans/pseuds/Kisans). 



> NOTHING LIKE BINGE WRITING AT 3 AM WITH A NICE GLASS OF CHOCOLATE MILK WHILE DESPERATELY NEEDING A SHOWER, AM I RIGHT?
> 
> Okayyy so this isn't my best work, but it will probably be 2 chapters but I haven't gotten there yet. Yes I should be working on Soothing Terrors, but oops oh well. 
> 
> This work inspired by the lovely fic; Splashes of Red and Blue by Kisans!
> 
> Go check that work out as well its really quite good! ALSO THERE IS SIN IN THIS CHAPTER NEAR THE END JUST SAYIN

Sans wasn’t one for timeline-jumping. In fact, the mere thought of jumping itself made him break into a sweat. But  _ timeline _ jumping? That was a whole other level of too damn  _ hard.  _ But there comes a time when he’s alone, and feels that he needs a little time to  _ himself (heh),  _ and decides ‘Hey! I might as well go out and see what other me’s are doing, and join them in a not at all creepy way!’, but like, 60% less chipper and a more, ‘im gonna see what other me is doin, and screw up all their plans’ kinda way. 

 

He knew messing with timelines wasn’t the smartest thing to do (That's coming from an ex-scientist) but a little excitement in his life couldn’t hurt, yeah? Besides, most of his doubles were super boring or they had too much physical activity for his liking. Most of the doubles (That he knew of) were quite different from himself, and he lost interest in a matter of minutes. Pretty much the only timeline that he really truly  _ hated  _ to the bone (heh) was none other than  _ UnderLust.  _ Sans shivered just thinking about the way everyone was wanting to just  _ fuck  _ him. 

 

**Creepy little shits…** he thought to himself. He shivered at the mere thought to when his slutty double had  _ casually  _ admitted to fucking his version of Papyrus. That’s like,  _ incest  _ isn’t it? How could one possibly even think about him and his innocent brother just jackin’ off one another? His Papyrus barely even knew what the phrase ‘cock’ meant. 

 

‘Flashback Start:  _ “Yo! Papyrus, Sans! Can I ask you nerds something?” Undyne walked up to the said skeletons. Sans raised a brow-bone, while Papyrus shouted back an answer immediately  _

_ “WHY OF COURSE UNDYNE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER HESITATE TO ANSWER ANY QUESTION!” Sans chuckled and rolled his eyes at his brother’s optimism.  _

_ “Yeah! So… uh,” Undyne suddenly had a light blush on her face and quieted her tone, “Alphys and I were just talking recently, and a-a very… touchy topic rose up…” Sans seemed to know exactly where this was going, as a cyan blush spread across his face. _

_ “not now undyne…” He growled. _

_ “YES NOW, BROTHER!” Papyrus gave Sans a small shove with his arm, “PLEASE UNDYNE, CONTINUE.” _

_ “Well! I uh… so we were wondering…” She gulped “Doyoutwohavecocks?” _

_ “...COCKS? WELL… NO WE DON’T HAVE ANY CHICKENS OR ROOSTERS. BUT I DID SEE A HEN-LIKE MONSTER BY WATERFALL!”  _ :Flashback End’

 

Sans had never been more humiliated in his life. He wasn’t sure what he hated more, Undyne’s dramatic laughter at Paps’ answer, or the fact he had to explain it himself  _ privately _ to Undyne after she wouldn’t drop the topic. He sighed and resumed back to the task at hand. 

 

Which timeline could he possibly go to?  _ No way he was goin’ back to UnderLust, UnderSwap was out as he couldn’t stand to see a Papyrus like that, Hamiltale? Maybe when he was in the mood for singing, SwapFell was a NOPE. BittyBones? FUCK NO, HorrorTale, he might as well turn himself into a fuckin hotdog,  _ Ugh this was too much.

 

_ OuterTale? Maybe if he wanted to puke up his lunch _

_ MobTale? How about when he wanted to get raped by cops _

_ AfterTale? When he wanted a good cry _

_ YandereTale? FUCK THAT SHIT THERE AIN’T NO WAY IM GOING BACK THERE HOLY DICKBAGS THAT TIMELINE SHOULD BE BURNED _

 

C’mon Sans… make up your mind…

 

_ UnderFell? Hmmm… he hadn’t went there yet. He always thought it would be like some kind of… SwapFell… but, ya never know til you try it, ami’right? _

 

Sans instantly jumped from his, to the universe of UnderFell, already immediately knowing where he was.

 

**Snowdin looks different** he chuckled at his lack of emotion. This place was odd. It was darker,  _ much much _ darker. It seemed like it was abandoned. There wasn’t a single monster in sight. He already hated this place and he hadn’t even found himself yet (real deep Sans, real deep). Sans looked around, desperate for a sign of life, when his eyes rested on… a body? Someone laid lone in the snow, face down. Sans instantly ran up to the presumably passed out figure and fell on his knees to inspect the outcast. 

 

A skeleton. This was for sure a skeleton. He turned their body so they were face up to the sky. Upon closer inspection, the monster was in fact, his double. He had sharpened teeth, one of his canines were golden, and a large crack on his left socket. He was shirtless, and the gym shorts similar to his own, were barely in tact. Sans put a shaky hand on his doppelganger's rib cage, and prepared to summon the other’s soul, when he stopped and looked around. 

 

**_Not here._ ** He thought.  **Not in this hellhole.**

 

He teleported back to his timeline, into his own house. His brother was over Undyne’s at the moment, and he would rather not have to deal with his questions. Though his brother was a big softie, he could get a little annoying at times. 

 

Laying the other Sans on their couch, he summoned the other’s soul. 

 

**_Red. His soul is Red._ ** And  _ cracked.  _ Sans gaped at the large crack in Red’s (He decided to call him) faded soul. His soul was almost as broken down and his other at Yandere!Tale (cringe), and that was saying something. Sans quickly brought out his own soul, and attempted to heal Red. He took a breath and proceeded.

 

The sudden intake of magic made Red jolt awake with a start.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Red looked as if he was seeing double, and in fact, he was.

 

“h-hey, no need for that, just relax.” Red’s attention switched to the soul that was being fed blue energy.

 

“G-GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!” He pushed Sans,  _ hard,  _ with his foot, causing Sans to fall back onto his back with an ‘oof’

 

“uh,  _ ow.  _ listen pal, im just tryna help ya. your soul needs-

 

“N-NO! NO MORE S-SOUL T-T-TOUCHING!” Red seemingly screamed. He grasped his soul, and immediately shivered but it dissapated at the sudden gesture. Red began intaking breath too quickly, and before he knew it he was hyperventilating. Sweat beaded at the sides of his skull, and the white pinpricks in his eye sockets darted around rapidly.

 

Sans stood up and went straight over to comfort the stressed double. 

 

“hey, hey, c’mon. relax buddy you’re okay.” Wherever this Sans was from, he really had it hard. “please just calm down, i didnt mean to startle ya.” Sans went to put a hand on Red’s shoulder, but he flinched away with a whine.

 

“a-aren’t y-you gonna h-hurt me?” Red looked down, and, realizing he was on the couch, jumped off immediately. “o-oh god… i-i was on the c-couch… b-b-boss is go-nna k-kill me… oh g-god…” Red began shaking, and brought his knees up to his chest, taking heavy long breaths. “p-please... “ Red turned to Sans, “t-tell me… w-where am i?” His trembling became worse, and was taking forceful breaths. 

 

“well… youre in my house. but, we’re in a different timeline. youre a sans, you know this stuff right?” Sans went back to attempting to put a hand on Red’s back, and this time he didn’t resist. 

 

“s-so… no more b-boss?” Red looked up at Sans hopefully. Sans eyed his sockets carefully. If Sans had trouble sleeping, then Red got none at all, and if any, he got very little. Sans huffed, obviously annoyed at whoever ‘Boss’ was. 

 

“no more boss…” Red felt tears well up in his sockets.  _ No more boss. He was free. Unless… this person was going to hurt him too? “ _ a-are… are you going to h-hurt me?” Red tightned his grip on his knees.

 

“‘course not. im a sans, and sans dont hurt each other.” **_Except for Horror_** but Sans put that thought aside, and proceeded to rub his phalanges soothingly on Red’s back. Red unknowingly leaned into the touch. Sans smiled and knelt down, putting both hands on Red’s back, and massaged. 

 

“i-im… S-S-sans…” Red whispered, “b-but, b-boss likes others t-to call be b-bitch or wh-whore o-or-” Red cut himself off as a sob escaped him. Sans was concerned for him, and stood up to get some water. Judging by Red’s look, he was malnourished. 

 

_ Good job Sans… you stupid bitch  _ Red thought to himself,  _ you scared him away with you pathetic whining.  _ But that only made Red break into tears. By now, he was a master at silent crying. He had spent years doing it. Boss hated when he made too much noise, except when he got ‘punished’. He closed his eyes shut just thinking about the punishment that had happened to him before he came here.

 

“you okay?” Red opened his eye sockets and turned toward the other skeleton. Red saw he was holding a cup of water and a cinnamon bunny. His mouth drooled at the thought of food, but quickly shook that thought aside. He already ate once this week, if he ate more he’d get fat. But his eyes darted to the glass of water, and realized how thirsty he really was. 

 

Sans knelt down once more, and handed Red the water. Red snatched it from his hand and drank it all in one gulp. Sans chuckled and handed him the cinnamon bunny next. Red looked from Sans, then to the bunny.

 

“i-i c-cant eat that…” Red stated, even though his ecto-belly said otherwise. He felt tears start to form because he so badly needed food, but if he ate anything, Boss would punish him.

 

“food allergy?” Sans asked. Red shook his head. Sans quirked a brow(bone) “eh? then take it. you look starved…  _ to the bone”  _ Red chuckled lightly, then caught himself. He hadn’t been allowed to say puns since Boss was only slightly taller than him. But Sans took that as encouragement. “c’mon numb _ skull,  _ take it. we got a ton of food in the fridge.” Red eyed him carefully, “a skele- _ ton.”  _ Red snorted, unable to resist a smile. “thats it kid. c’mon, eat up. ya need it.” Red reluctantly took the monster food. He tried to savor it, but after one bite, he practically inhaled it. Sans chuckled and stood up once more.

 

Red never got a good look at this other skeleton. In fact, he never got a name either. Looking closely, he saw that the other looked oddly a lot like him. Most things were the same except for the teeth and an (in his opinion) obnoxious blue hoody. Unlike his black, worn-out hoody (where is that anyway?) the other’s was perfectly in one piece. “w-who are y-you?” Red questioned. Sans looked at him, shocked at the sudden question. 

 

“im you.” he casually stated. Red opened his mouth to argue, but closed it.  _ Was it true? How is this possible?  _ Red looked Sans up and down. Sans was a little taller, maybe 2 or 3 inches, and his ecto-belly seemed to have more of a form than Red’s, He checked him just in case;

 

HP 7/1 

 

Ah, so this other skeleton knew of the sleeping method. Red sighed and finally succumbed to the thought of there being another him. 

 

“im from this timeline. i brought ya here cause you looked pretty beat up.” Sans shrugged. “s it okay if i call you red? i dunno what else to do.” Red looked at him suspiciously. If this Sans was going to hurt him, then he would have before feeding him, right? Sans shifted awkwardly under the other’s gaze, breaking Red out of his trance. “a-anyway,” Sans started “maybe we should get you some clothes, yea?” Red nodded, and began standing up, but jolted at a sudden pain in his femur and began to fall. Sans quickly caught him, and set him on the couch. 

 

Red looked down, and his soul dropped at the sight. “o-oh no…” Red shivered, “boss d-doesn’t like when h-his toys a-are broken…” Red’s femur had a large crack, with red marrow leaking slowly out of it. To Red’s horror, the marrow covered the couch and the rug. “i-im s-so sorry!” Red plead “please d-dont punish me! i-i didnt know i was hurt i-i cant take m-more punishing” Red had tears streaming down his face once again. Sans stopped inspecting the other’s bones, and wrapped an arm around Red and pulled him into a hug. Red’s forehead rested on Sans’ chest. He hiccuped a few times as small sobs escaped him.

 

“s okay… dont worry about it… im here for you…” Sans whispered small comforting phrases. He rubbed Red’s back and rested his teeth on the top of the other’s skull. “dont worry red, no ones gonna hurt ya, i promise.” 

 

Sans didn’t like making promises, but this was important. He wrapped his other arm around Red, pulling him closer. “sssshhhh, relax, i got you” and that's all Red needed to hear. He wrapped his arms around other and rested his head on Sans’ shoulder. He nestled between his vertebra and collar bone. Red took in his scent, and decided he liked it muh more that Boss’s. Sans smelled like ketchup, mint and wood all at once. “thats it, breathe.” Sans tightened his grip for a second, and Red soon realized why. He felt the familiar falling but still sitting feeling he feels when he teleports himself. 

 

Finally pushing away from Sans’ neck, he looked around. They were in Sans’ room. It looked like his old one, until Boss took it away. Red remembered cleary that his words were ‘bitches don’t get rooms to themselves’. He hated the feeling of having to sleep on the hard floor.  _ Hated it.  _ But now, he was on a cushioned mattress. It was soft and extremely comfortable, unlike Boss’s bed when he was in that ‘mood’. Red visibly shook, and clenched his fists, fighting the urge to think about that.

 

Sans slowly pushed away from the other and took in the situation. He grabbed gauze and a wet washcloth to clean up his leg. Red hissed at the contact of cloth on raw bone. “relax. it’ll hurt less” Sans stated. And it was true. It felt better once he stopped straining his limbs. 

 

After wrapping his leg, Sans stood up and looked through the drawers of his, finding an old red shirt and regular gym shorts and handing them to Red. Sans was getting up leave, so he could give Red privacy, when Red spoke up. “w-wait…” Red meekly said.

 

“yea?” Sans spun on his heels, staring back at Red.

 

“c-could you…” Red flushed, unsurprisingly, red on his cheekbones, “could you h-help me?” Sans opened his mouth to reply, but closed it. He looked up at the ceiling as if in thought. 

 

“of course.” Sans shuffled his way back into the room, his old sneakers dragging along the carpet. “whatcha need help with?” Sans asked sweetly.

 

“i-i can’t really stand…” Sans chuckled lightly, and Red smiled the slightest as well. Making Sans laugh felt nice. Sans walked over and put his shoulder underneath Red’s. Beause of the height difference, it was a bit awkward, but otherwise okay. Red slipped off the shorts, leaving him bare. Sans marveled at the other’s body. All the cracks, all the chips, all of it. It was… beautiful. His fragile figure almost the same as his but… even prettier. Sans caught himself staring and turned away from his bare and scarred pelvis. His cheeks tinted blue.

 

Red looked over and saw the other blushing, making himself blush as well. Sans was… really cute when blushing, Red concluded. He liked to make the other feel that way. Once he slipped on his shorts, Sans helped him back onto the bed. Once there, he slipped on the shirt, and finally was done getting changed. Sans sighed and plopped down next to him on the bed, easing himself into a comfortable position. 

 

“...thank you…” 

“dont worry ‘bout it kid. ‘m sure your life is tough enough without having to thank me.” Sans chuckled dryly.

 

“n-no… really, thank you.” Red looked up at Sans with those wide eyes. Sans sighed and patted him on the back. “i really appreciate it.” Red smiled, showing off his golden tooth. Sans stared at it for a moment too long, finally turning away. 

 

“c-can i…” Red fiddled with his phalanges for a second before turning to Sans. The said skeleton lazily winked at him, waiting to finish. Red felt sweat begin to form on his skull. He knew how this went. Whenever Boss helped him with anything at all, even with simply clearing his plate off the table, he had to show his ‘thanks’. So, according to procedure, he got down onto the floor. Wincing at the sudden contact with the hard ground and his hurt femur, he scoot between Sans’ legs.

 

Sans had his eyes closed. His head was leaning in the wall and he was beginning the doze off when he felt hands open his legs. Opening his eyes, he was more than surprised to see Red between them. He casually lifted his hand and began palming Sans’ pelvis, earning a sharp gasp from the skeleton above. 

 

“h-hey… wha-” He was cut off when Red licked at his covered pelvis. Sana groaned, but shook his head. “st-stop… c’mon pal dont- haaaaa~” Sans couldn’t finish his sentence. Red dipped his hand underneath the hem of Sans’ shorts and rubbed in circles. Sans’ hips bucked into the finger, his legs spasming. “hhhgn… R-red… what’re. y- AAHhh~” Sans’ pinpricks rolled back into his head as Red licked at the now bare pelvis. 

 

Sans wanted to stop Red, but he couldn’t help enjoying it. He needed this. He hadn’t had sex since… since ever. Yes, yes, Sans is a virgin.

Red kept lapping at the bones until Sans’ magic formed what he was looking for. A magnificent blue shaft presented before him. Red quickly took the whole member into his mouth, deep throating it easily.  _ This is much shorter than Boss’s… _ Red thought,  _ but much girthier _ . Red bobbed his head up and down, circling the tip with his tongue, earning pleased whines, and trembling femurs.

 

“o-oh stars… r-red… i-i cant, im gonna” Sans was close. Red could feel it. He released the thick member with a ‘pop’, and went back down suckling the magic. He tasted precum on the back of his tongue, and eagerly pulled back, then focused on the head, getting what he could out, then pumping the shaft with his hand. When Red looked up, Sans had little hearts in his eyes. Once he got as much precum as he could out, he licked up and down the underside of the erect penis. He took it back in, making swallowing motions with his ‘throat’ and bobbing up and down even quicker.

 

“r-RED! O-OH G- HAAAAAAaaaaaaa~” Sans released inside of Red’s mouth, his blue translucent seed spilling out. Red swallowed all of it eagerly, wanting to taste all of Sans he could. His cum tasted a bit sweet… but still had that taste of semen. Once Red swallowed everything,  he pulled back and looked up at a flustered and troubled Sans.

 

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

  
“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Red think about their lives. And eat condiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I know this chapter isn't as long (sorry!) but there's not much to the story. They meet they fuck they fall in love. Easy peesy. Aaaaaanywayy I'm off to make a whOLE NEW FIC -yayaya- and yea. 
> 
> SOrry if Sans' speech is proper, mi iPad sUX. Okie now without further ado mi fanfic.

Sans sighed, noticing the way he made Red flinch at his tone of voice.

“L-listen buddy… I don't know what you're universe is like but…” Sans looked shamefully away. He hadn’t meant to sound mean, he was just… Flustered. “Here I-in my timeline, we don't n-need you to do that kind of stuff, m’kay?” Red looked utterly shocked at Sans’ response. Was he not good enough? DId he want more? Maybe he should've asked first…

“I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean t-to, uh” Red wasn’t sure what he did wrong in all honesty. “I-if you want to I-I-”

“No Red. No more of that stuff.” Sans was being firmer this time. “I don't know what this ‘Boss’ has done to you, but whatever it is, it can't be good. In this timeline, you'll be treated well. You won't have to go through the kind of stuff that just happened.” Sans blushed a little after mentioning that he had just ejaculated in a sort of stranger’s mouth.

“B-but, how a-am I supposed to thank y-you?” Red stared up at Sans with wide eye-lights. The look in those eye sockets made Sans’ heart start to melt.

“Thanking me consists of two words.” Sans instructed, “the words being a simple; Thank you.” Red looked down deep in thought. He didn't have to do that kind of stuff here? He could just… say thank you? And if he did do that stuff, he'd get… punished? “Understand?”

“A-am I gonna get p-punished?” Red asked with a slight hint of fear in his tone.

Sans jumped off the mattress and kneeled down in front of Red on the floor. Red shifted so his Femur had less pressure on it. “Course not.” Sans’ tone being a little louder than a whisper “you're safe here. No matter what, we- I won't let that sort of things happen to you.” Red felt tears begin to form in his eye sockets.

“S-safe?” He repeated.

“Yes. You are safe.” That was all Red needed before he burst into tears. He was safe. No more Boss. No more punishments. No more sex.

“Th-thank you!” Red said before throwing himself into Sans’ arms. The red tears stained the other blue hoodie slightly, but he didn't care. He was safe. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou” he repeated over and over as if it were a spell. Sans wrapped his arms around Red’s torso, bringing him closer. Red snuggled into the others neck, ignoring the slight pain in his femur from moving so quickly. He didn't care.

Sans felt his body finally relax, letting go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He felt that the two short skeletons could have a life together. Not romantically (yet) but just side by side. Just as long as they were together, he didn't care. He was glad to be holding Red right now, and to be living this moment. He wasn't sure how other monsters would react to there being another him, but one thing is for sure,

He was not letting him go back to that other timeline.

 

After the whole crying fiasco was over, Sans decided lunch might be a good idea. Red may have already eaten a cinnamon bunny, but he was extremely gaunt, even for a skeleton.

“You hungry?” Sans asked. Red, being a little taken back by the question, nodded eagerly. He sat up off of Sans, once again ignoring the red tear stains on his jacket, and slowly stood up. Red winced at the pain, but otherwise was okay to stand.

Sans eyed the new red spots on his beloved hoodie. Looking over to Red, he realized how nervous he was about them too. Sans smiled and was soon standing beside Red, putting a skeletal hand on the others shoulder.

“S’ okay. They give the hoodie a little character, dontcha think?” Red seemed to like that answer and nodded, as the two made their way downstairs. Sitting at one of the stools by the counter, he watched as Sans put together sandwiches.

“D-do.. Do you have m-mustard?” Red quietly asked. Sans stared for a moment, and smiled. He went back to the fridge pulling out a bottle of mustard and ketchup. He silently hoped the other didn't like ketchup so he could keep his stash to himself, so this was a good start.

Red practically drooled at the yellow bottle in front of him. How long has it been since he’s eaten this stuff? Boss always found it disgusting, so of course he was forced to stop drinking it all together. But now? There was a perfectly full bottle right in front of him.

Sans pushed the bottle over to the other, noticing the slight drooling the other started to have, “drink up” he said. Red wasted no time chugging down the bottle contents.

Sans chuckled and decided sandwiches could be for dinner instead, so he scrapped the bread and cheese and settled for ketchup instead. He eyed the other lazily, taking in the way Red seemed to savor every sip like it was the last bottle he’ll ever get.

“Th-thank you..” Sans nodded, accepting his answer. Sans, still eyeing the other, thought back to how the mouth on the bottle, was the same mouth that was on his d-

No. Don't think like that. He's been through enough, he doesn't need you to start falling for him. Sans shivered, as if shaking the bad thoughts away, and continued on sipping the ketchup, tasting it contents.

“So…” Sans started, distracting his inner thoughts, “mind telling me why you were shirtless in the snow?” Red looked down sheepishly, slightly blushing. His golden tooth shining brightly against the light on the ceiling of the kitchen.

“W-well… B-boss always limited me do-down to one meal per w-week, said I-I gained too m-much weight.” Red shivered. He forgot what is was like to be this full. “I-I couldn't take it, s-so I went to g-grillby’s for a burger.” Red looked back up at Sans meeting his gaze. “B-but, Boss found m-me before I ate anything, and decided a p-public punishment w-was fitting.”

Sans didn't need to know anymore. He knew where this was going. Seeing the other start to well up, he stopped sipping the red condiment, and made his way over to the other. Taking him into a big hug, he whispered; “I'm sorry.” And just hung there for a little while, Red sniffling and nuzzling into the others chest.

“Uhh, if you don't mind me askin’... Who is this ‘Boss” exactly?” Red was taken back by the question. He reluctantly pulled away from the other, wiping his face with a sleeve.

“W-well, he's uh, he’s my brother.” Sans stared awkwardly at Red.   
His brother did this?  
HIs Papyrus?  
What kind of fucked up world does Red live in?!  
Shaking his head, Sans sighed and got off the stool, noticing his bottle was empty. He'd ask the other about what ‘punishments’ were later, now he had to make sure that Red was safe.

He decided the two could share his mattress, moving junk and laundry out of the way, he brought the other to his ‘bed’, and began dressing it properly since he had a guest. He wasn't used to having the covers on the old worn out mattress, but it added a new level of comfort. Red took off his -very old- sneakers and placed them neatly by the doorway. He decided to get under the covers, not minding what he was wearing.

Sans slipped under next to Red, and brought him in closer, nuzzling his forehead.   
This is nice. Sans could get used to this. He felt so happy and content with his arms around the others torso, just taking in his unique smell. He smelled like sex, but with a hint of burnt and… Was that mustard? Heh. He really was his double.

“G’night Red.” Sans whispered where his ear would be.

“G’night Sans.” The both had pleasant dreams that night. Sans’ consisted of a Red marshmallow, which he loved more than anything. And Red's? Red’s consisted of a plush sloth that slaved his life.

All in all, the both were peaceful. Happy. And for once, both Sanses got a good nights sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad but im trying my best *shruggie shrug*


End file.
